Drabble Challenge
by UserRainStar
Summary: Ok, readers. I decided to take a drabble challenge. So, here goes nothing. Here are the rules: 1. Pick a fandom you like 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. 4. Do 10 of these and post them. My Fandom is: Maximum Ride Favourite Drabble: #3 Payphone Least Favourite Drabble: #2 Stand Up Created by RainStar7892


#1 Play My Music ~ Jonas Brothers 8:11

It was probably the best day of my life. My feet were flying across the dance floor, and I let the music into my bones, swallow me up and fill my lungs. It was practically paradise. I think I'll just stay here, forget about thinking, and just breathe. Now, don't let the stereotypes confuse you. I'm actually a GREAT dancer. The feeling I have is so similar to flying, it's like magic. Maybe even paradise. I feel free. Like I can do anything, at anytime. This is probably the best time I've ever had. I looked over at Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. They all seem excited, like they were enjoying the peace and calm the dance floor was giving them. I wonder if Oh-So-Silent Fang, My Right-Wing man and best friend, is actually enjoying himself. It doesn't seem likely. "Hello Max." Said a deep voice inside my ear. Probably Ari. But whatever. I don't need to care about that. Just about enjoying myself, and being free. Free. I like the sound of that word. It sounds foreign.

#2 Stand Up ~ One Direction 2:53

Everything is different now. I think I've done it. I'm standing up to what I was scared of. What I needed to concur for everything to work out. I'm going to concur my fears, admit my feelings, and survive what needs to be done. If everything works out, it won't matter. I'll get what I need. I have the hope, I have heart, and I'm ready. I'll be fine. No matter what happens. I was meant to save the world.

#3 Payphone ~ Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa 10:28

I feel so lost. I guess the flock really wanted me gone. Even Angel. My baby. I wish them luck. But it sort of hurts, you know? After everything we went through. Angel getting kidnapped; Anne; Ari; Jeb; Iggy finding his parents; going to school; showing our wings; Fang and I making, I think it's called Fax?; Almost loosing Nudge; Escaping the school. I'll miss it. But I guess everything changes. Some just hurt more than others. I want to go back to it. But I never will. So I guess there's nothing left for me. I can't save the world on my own. Everyone knows that, although they won't admit it. And I'll never be able to trust someone else because of my instincts. I guess I could go back to Ella and Dr. Martinez, but that thought barely crosses my mind. My time has come and gone. _Goodbye Nudge. I hope you find your parents, and finally fit in. Goodbye Gazzy. Please, try not to blow anything up. Goodbye, Angel. Your time will come, girl, just not yet. Listen to Fang. Goodbye, Total. I guess I WILL miss your annoying knowledge. Goodbye Iggy. I hope you'll get your eyesight back. And, finally, goodbye Fang. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you in charge without you even knowing it. I'm sorry we never really became an 'it.' And I'm sorry that I'll never get to meet you at the cliff with the hawks. Maybe we'll meet again later, at a different place, where ever I get shipped off to in the afterlife._ And that was it. So I jumped. And I didn't uncurl my wings to fly. I just fell.

#4 Save You Tonight ~ One Direction 3:24

As much as I want to, I know I won't be able to. I won't be able to save Max, no matter how hard I try. I just can't. I guess it's my fault, in the end. I left her. I left her with Dylan. So no matter how terrible I'm feeling, no matter how much I want her back, I won't get it. Because it was my terrible mistake, not hers. And I'll never be able to take it back. I can't go back in time and change my mind. And I know that I won't be able to pick her up, take her away, and make her forgive me. Because it's not possible. But it should be. And I miss her like mad. Goodbye Max. I'll miss you. Forever.

#5 Want You Back ~ Cher Lloyd ft Astro 3:44

I want her back. Now. Right now. I, Mr. Emotion-less Fang, wants Max back. After Akila and Total got married, I knew it was better for the flock for Max and I to be separate. But it's not better for Max, of me. I miss her, and there's nothing I can do about it. So I have to suffer, because of my many mistakes. I think I'll miss all of it. Her smile, her hair, her lips. Her leader-ness and her Max-ness. Even on those days when she's too bossy for anyone's good. I'll miss her. But as much as I want her back, I know I probably won't get her back. Because I broke her heart and left the pieces with Dylan.

#6 Scream and Shout ~ Will. ft. Britney Spears 4:44

All I could think was _bring it_. We, all six flock members, were surrounded by thousands of Erasers, all watching our every move. It was making me want to scream. Scream at them to move, to think, to stop staring and start doing. To shout at the flock to get into action. And that was when all Hell broke loose. We were attack from all sides at the same time. Everything was happening, and it was all happening for a reason. So we sprung into action. Furiously kicking, spinning, flying and slapping, we moved in perfect sync, like in an elaborate dance, and we were leading. I released all of my anger in that one moment. It was like I just released my inner emotions, and everything just tuned in more. Everything was clear.

#7 We Rock ~ Various Camp Rock Artists 12:54

We rock. All six of us, seven including Total. We were the flock members, with all our special talents.

Total- Our annoying and classical talking dog. Who can also fly. Hurray! *insert sarcastic voice*

Angel- Our youngest member. She can read minds, has the power of persuasion, breath underwater, be really angelic and cute, and I'm probably forgetting something.

Gazzy- The Gasman. At eight, he's Angel's sister. He can clear the room easily, and he and Iggy, see _Iggy_, can construct any type of bomb, and are big-time trouble makers.

Nudge- Nudge is the talkative one. She has a way with computers, and can feel people's emotions when she touches different items.

Iggy- Iggy is blind. He can see shapes when everything else is white, and has super-human hearing, and can identify people by their fingerprints. Best friends with the Gasman, see _Gazzy_.

Fang- Mr. Silent-and-Secretive, Fang has the ability to seem like he's not even there. He can actually turn invisible. My right-wing man, best friend and also crush.

Me, Max- I'm the leader of the pack. The big cheese. I can breathe underwater like Fang and Angel, fly at super speeds, morph into an eraser, kick butt, and I have a voice in my head.

And, oh yeah: We can all fly.

#8 Hurt me Tomorrow ~ K'Naan 3:57

(A/N:_ Italics-The Voice _Normal-Max's thoughts)

_This ain't a good time, but when is it ever?_

No kidding. It's never a good time for the flock to break up. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

_I tried to question our direction; that was my mistake._

Also true. It WAS his mistake.

_Tonight ain't the night for sorrow._

Mr. Poetic-voice, you are annoying. OF COURSE it's not the night for sorrow, Akila and Total just got married.

_Let's have a talk, only 7/20/99._

Ok, so Fang and I are officially not talking until July twentieth of 2099. Humph.

_So don't you dare leave me now._

Yeah. I miss you too much. Hum. Who would've thought the voice would help me get over Fang?

#9 Feel This Moment ~ Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera 11:30

Warning: AU

Another boring day in princess school. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, free time, dinner, free time, bed, sleep. And repeat. Until I turned sixteen. Sixteen is the day of the suitors, when I get to leave the castle and begin my real life, in the big queen throne, with y life planned out, married to someone who won the challenges. And then the day came. And I couldn't have _possibly_ been prepared. There were twenty suitors here, all of them with light hair and bright eyes. All but one. I think his name was Fang. He was from a poorer castle. But he stuck out. He had black hair and black eyes, with pale skin. And then the challenges began. There was a series of ten challenges. The person in last and second last place is eliminated. The rounds were like this: archery, jousting, manners, schooling, sword-fighting, horseback riding, music, sparring, martial arts, and connection. In the connection round, the final round, there were two people left. Fang and Dylan. Dylan was basically a blond supermodel. So we had our date. It was fine, I guess. He was just sort of nervous. He seemed too uncomfortable. And then I had my date with Fang. We connected instantly. Long story short, we talked, and ended up so close together I could feel his breath on my neck. And then our lips crashed together. I just want to feel this moment. And now I'm a believer.

#10 Down ~ Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne 3:34

_Dear Fang,_

_Hello and goodbye. I know it's upsetting, but I'll never forget you, no matter what. I have to do something. And as much as I wish I could be telling you this in person, you'd never let me go. And we all know I have to. Well, you will. I have to go track down the white coats. We all know that with them still here, surviving, then the world will never be safe. So I need to go. We'll see each other again, but in a while. So see you later._

_~ Maximum Ride_


End file.
